cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
RELS Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is a current list of the courses coded RELS (Religious Studies) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered co-operatively by the School of Theology and the Department of Biblical Studies within the Uralican Transdenominational Seminary. 100-level courses RELS 100 - Introduction to Theology RELS 101 - Introduction to Believers' Church Theology RELS 103 - Introduction to Old Testament Studies RELS 104 - Introduction to New Testament Studies 200-level courses RELS 222 - Israelite Religion RELS 224 - New Testament Theology RELS 226 - Gender and the Bible - Text, Tradition, and Interpretation RELS 240 - Book Study for Non-Majors (Old Testament) RELS 250 - Book Study for Non-Majors (New Testament) RELS 261 - Holy Spirit, Church, and Last Things RELS 271 - Western World Religions RELS 272 - Eastern World Religions RELS 285 - Introduction to Missions RELS 290 - Catholic Spirituality in the Modern World RELS 291 - Orthodox Spirituality in the Modern World RELS 296 - Interacting with Western Worldviews 300-level courses RELS 300 - Principles of Biblical Interpretation RELS 320 - Dead Sea Scrolls RELS 322 - Tracing the Worldviews in the Biblical Story: A Reformational Perspective RELS 340 - Current Issues in Biblical Theology RELS 350 - Biblical Archaeology RELS 351 - Life and Teaching of Jesus RELS 352 - Life and Letters of Paul RELS 360 - Christian Apologetics RELS 364 - The Expansion of Christianity in the Two-thirds World RELS 365 - Christian Moral Theology RELS 366 - Theology of the Body RELS 368 - The Reformation RELS 370 - Leadership in a Christian Community RELS 371 - Sociology of Religion RELS 372 - Contemporary Catholic Theology of the Love of God RELS 375 - The Theology of C.S. Lewis in an Ecumenical Perspective RELS 378 - Religion in Uralica RELS 383 - Reason and Belief in God RELS 384 - Religion, Contextualization, and Culture Change RELS 385 - Suffering and Belief in God RELS 386 - Global Theologies RELS 387 - Christian Theology in Ecumenical Dialogue RELS 388 - Christian Church and Sacraments RELS 398 - Radical Religion 400-level courses RELS 415 - Intertestamental Literature RELS 423 - Apocalyptic Literature RELS 425 - Pauline Theology RELS 430 - The New Testament and the Greco-Roman World RELS 448 - Ancient Near East and the Old Testament RELS 449 - Old Testament Seminar RELS 456 - New Testament Seminar RELS 460 - Current Trends and Issues in Missions RELS 461 - Contemporary Christianity RELS 465 - Influential Thinkers in the Western Christian Tradition RELS 466 - The Church Fathers RELS 473 - The Theological Vision of John Paul II RELS 475 - Christianity and Culture RELS 476 - Christian Worldviews in Historical and Cultural Context RELS 477 - New Testament Canon: Development and Theology RELS 478 - Atonement Theology in Contemporary Context RELS 482 - Historical Perspectives on Reformation and Post-Reformation Thought RELS 483 - The Evidential Force of Religious Experience RELS 488 - Special Topics in Missiology RELS 489 - Special Topics in Religious Studies RELS 490 - Christianity and the Natural Sciences RELS 499 - Honours Thesis